


Move-In Day

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF!Castiel, Clothed Sex, M/M, M/M Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Slash, Teasing, Wall Sex, bottom!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retired from hunting, or at least semi-retired, Dean and Cas move into a little place of their very own. Then they have to christen it of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move-In Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ah… None really. I’m just apparently really in a smut writing mood lately, which is weird because I’m not usually. Oh! I should also mention that this is a future!fic, so my personal headcanon is the longer Castiel is around Dean the more human he becomes. He's a bit like 2014!Cas without all the drug abuse. But around Dean only. Enjoy!

**Move-In Day**

Dean walks into what will become the living room and sets down the box he was carrying that somehow got mixed up in the wrong pile. He wipes the back of his hand across his damp brow and sighs, wishing they got the air going. It’s hot, and it would probably be hot with the air anyway, but it’s still really hot. His simple gray t-shirt his darkened with sweat and sticking uncomfortably to his skin, his jeans feel too tight on his legs and his bare feet don’t even have any relief.

Castiel comes into the door, dressed similarly but without the sweat and with the added bonus of sneakers, the white rubber of his black converse already scuffed and beat-up. Dean admires Castiel for a moment, finding something oddly alluring about the angel dressed simply with running shoes on. Dean smirks.

Castiel looks up. “What?”

“Nothing,” Dean says lightly. “Hey want me to take one of those?”

Castiel has three large boxes stacked precariously in his hold, but rather than gratefully accepting the offered assistance he just slowly quirks an eyebrow. “No, I’ve got it.” Castiel suddenly drops his arms and Dean cries out and lunges forward, but he only ends up looking silly because the boxes are still exactly where they were, but now hovering.

“Thank you for the offer though,” Castiel says, just this side of cheeky but not quite. Said as such purposely, Dean’s sure.

“Ass,” Dean says with a scoff.

“I’ve forgotten, is that better or worse than ‘dick?’” Castiel muses.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Anymore out there?”

Castiel allows the boxes to float gently to the ground then turns back to the door and peers out. Dean waits curiously, knowing full well there’s no possible way that Castiel could see into the back of the rented moving van at this angle. Castiel crosses the threshold again and snaps his fingers, boxes materialize around Dean and he hears the soft thud of more landing upstairs.

“No,” Castiel replies finally.

“Show-off.”

“I’m just making use of the resources at my disposal,” Castiel smirks, a little bit haughty and Dean doesn’t let that slide. He lunges forward and grabs Castiel – or tries to. The angel cries out and runs slightly, dancing around a pile of boxes and putting it between them.

“Oh, is the big bad angel afraid was widdle ol’ human me?” Dean grins.

“Hardly,” Castiel retorts. “But, you are absolutely covered in perspiration.”

“Aw, Babe, thought you liked me all wet?” Dean smirks.

Castiel wrinkles his nose and Dean finds it adorable. It wants to kiss the crinkles away. Dean lunges forward again, carefully dodging around the boxes but Castiel skitters out of the way before Dean reaches him. The angel is smiling now, laughing with his eyes as he watches Dean chase him around the room.

They both know very well that if Castiel really, truly wanted to get away, it would be so much easier to pop out in the space of a blink. Though Dean knows Cas enjoys this little game of cat and mouse around their box-pile jungle just as much as he does. It’s still hot, and the chase is only making Dean sweat more but now he’s having fun and Castiel is laughing and Dean knows that now is his chance while the angel’s eyes close in teasing mirth. Dean jumps forward again, snatches the folds of Castiel’s T-shirt and pushes him up against the wall, pressing their bodies close together full length, until Dean is sure the damp of his cotton covered skin his bleeding through to Castiel.

“How do you like it now?” Dean grins, face close to Castiel’s, noses and lips nearly touching but not quite.

“Not half as much as you,” Castiel jests in return, thrusting forward with his hips against Dean’s growing erection.

“Liar,” Dean replies.

“Maybe.”

“Angels shouldn’t lie,” Dean’s tone has lowered to a murmur as he brushes their noses together.

“Mmm,” Castiel murmurs back. “You’re right, you should do something about that.”

“Oh?” Dean asked, eyes dancing. “Like… a punishment?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Winchester,” Castiel demands, stretching forward to press his lips against Dean’s.

“No,” Dean said lightly as he pulls back, keeping his lips just out of reach. “You’re being punished.”

“Sadist.”

“Masochist.”

“Kinky.”

Dean snorts. “No thank you.”

“Now who’s scared?” Castiel teases.

“Shuddup,” Dean decides to make good on the order and finally presses his lips against Castiel’s.

Castiel moans, his hands coming up from where he had them resting at his sides to grasp at Dean’s waist and curl his fingers in the still damp cotton of Dean’s t-shirt. They kiss, deep and intimate and Dean revels in the fact that they finally got to this point between them. Where Castiel jokes and teases back; plays with Dean just as much as Dean plays with him, even if in their public lives Castiel is still as reserved as ever. It was inevitable, really, that Castiel developed a sense of humour and slowly became more human, the more he spent time in the presence of the Winchesters.

Dean doesn’t have much more time to think though, because Castiel his sliding his hand down Dean’s back and under the hem of his t-shirt, scratching blunt nails along the sensitive skin just above Dean’s waistband. Dean’s hips jolt forward as he pulls out from the kiss and presses his forehead to Castiel’s shoulder with a moan. Castiel switches the gentle teasing scratches to soft rubs, pushing at Dean’s tight muscles until the hunter relaxes and just enjoys, before Castiel surprises him again with another scrape of his nails.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispers, breath hot on Castiel’s neck.

Castiel doesn’t reply, just nudges Dean into another kiss which Dean goes into willingly. He nips and licks at the angel’s full lips, before sliding his tongue inside the welcoming darkness. Castiel’s tongue meets his half way as they spar and kiss lazily, Dean’s hands firm on Castiel’s hips while the angel continues to gently run his hands up and down Dean’s back then over the curve of his ass.

Dean breaks the kiss, trailing wet brushes against Castiel’s jaw and neck before pausing at the angel’s clavicle, just peeking out of the ‘v’ of Castiel’s collar. Dean surprises the angel as he bites down at the soft jut of bone, tightening his grip on the blue eyes man’s hips, and then pulling them forward.

Castiel groans deep and throaty as the teasing teeth combine with much needed pressure below. Castiel groans again as they continue to thrust gently against one another, way too much material separating skin, but neither willing to give up on the pleasure long enough to get rid of the barrier.

“Dean, more,” Castiel demands, voice husky.

Dean hums against Castiel’s clean tasting skin, too busy leaving a bruise just where shoulder meets neck. Castiel thrust more forcibly against Dean, startling the hunter and causing him to gasp.

“Dean,” Castiel is more forceful now with Dean’s name and Dean pulls back just long enough to press another harsh kiss on the angel’s lips, teeth clacking but neither caring. The kiss is brief, broken by Dean pulling away and dropping to his knees.

“Fuck,” Castiel mutters, eyes heavy-lidded as he stares down at Dean. The hunter is looking up with a smirk as he slowly undoes the button of Castiel’s burrowed jeans, which just barely cling to the angel’s hips. Dean sees a tantalising flash of hipbone and doesn’t resist the urge to lean forward and kiss and it before scraping it with his teeth as he slides the zipper carefully down. The heavy material falls as soon as the metal teeth are released and pool around Castiel’s ankles.

“Rebel,” Dean teases when it is revealed that Castiel chose to go naked in Dean’s jeans. The thought of all that bare skin just barely concealed all day, does things to Dean’s gut and it twists pleasantly. Another thrum of heat drops to Dean’s groin and he leans forward, taking Castiel’s swollen cock in his mouth at once.

Castiel grits his teeth and slams his head back at the wall, nails squeaking over paint as Castiel curls his fingers from where they had been resting flat against the wall for support, after Dean fell to his knees. Dean’s hand is curled around the base of Castiel’s dick as he bobs slowly up and down along the length, smiling green eyes fixed on Castiel’s blue, dazed and darkened with lust.

“I…” Castiel breathes, “find undergarments… restricting.”

Dean just smirks around Castiel’s cock, teeth just grazing sensitive skin. Castiel’s eyes flutter and Dean hums in pleasure at the sight. Castiel gasps and seems to just barely be restraining himself from fucking Dean’s mouth. Dean takes the hint and begins sucking Cas in earnest, bobbing rhythmically around silky skin, tongue dancing along the thick throbbing vein running along Castiel’s cock until he reaches the head and starts tonging as the sensitive ridge on the underside. Castiel is moaning like a porn-star as Dean sucks him off, fighting to keep his heavy-lidded eyes open to watch Dean. Dean licks over Castiel’s slit, tasting musky salt on his tongue and loving it. Dean’s already anticipating the thick liquid in his mouth when he feels the throb and pulse of the vein under his gently working fingers.

“Dean I’m…”

Dean moans encouragingly, and with a shudder and a thin cry Castiel comes. Dean milks each drop as Castiel pants and quivers above his head, one hand finally up and curling in Dean’s sweaty hair, gently stroking as Dean eases away from sensitive flesh and leans back on his heels.

Castiel watches Dean watching him. Dean’s smirking and waiting, giving the angel a few seconds to recover. Castiel is panting and finally a thin sheen of sweat is showing on his brow.

“How you doing?” Dean asks gently.

Castiel grunts and tugs on Dean’s hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to give the order. Dean stands and allows Castiel to pull him in until they are pressed tight from chest to hip. Castiel is kissing Dean languidly, his fingers curl in the hair at Dean’s nape. Castiel licks the taste of himself out of Dean’s mouth then eventually pulls back and rests their foreheads together.

The green-eyed man shifts his feet, easing one still clothes leg between Castiel’s naked ones, reaching down and gently tapping Castiel’s thigh then murmurs, “Lift.”

Castiel obeys, lifting one foot and Dean uses his to pull Castiel’s pooled jeans out of the way. Castiel takes the initiative and tosses the jeans off his other foot. They tangle only briefly around Castiel’s narrow sneakers until the material clears the shoe.

“Oops,” Dean chuckles. He kisses Castiel chastely on the lips then bends again, slipping the sneakers off Castiel’s feet and then the angel is naked from the waist down. Dean stands again, pressing forward until they are fitted together and he kisses Castiel deeply. It's gentle at first but then more insistent as the angel recovers and begins to push back.

“You good?” Dean asked softly, in between kisses.

“Mmhmm,” Castiel replies and drags his hand down Dean’s chest, deftly undoing the belt and then the button fly. Castiel palms at Dean hot swollen erection and Dean groans at the glorious pressure. He kisses Castiel more fiercely as the angel slowly begins to squeeze and rub Dean’s dick through his boxer-briefs.

“Cas,” Dean whispers. Castiel pulls Dean free from the confining cotton and then Castiel’s deft hand is pulling at Dean’s cock, pumping him easily, catching a bead of pre-come leaking out of Dean’s hole with his thumb and swirling it around the swollen head.

“Cas, I need…” Dean says erratically, Castiel spreads his legs and Dean groans, squeezing Castiel’s ass.

“Cas, the—” Dean pants. He doesn’t need to finish his thought, because suddenly there’s a cool bottle pressing against his back and Castiel kisses Dean’s shoulder before handing the bottle to the green-eyed man.

Snapping the cap open, Dean dribbles a generous amount on his fingers and hands the bottle back to Cas. Dean is kissing Castiel again as he reaches behind the angel, who has moved just far enough away from the wall for Dean to reach behind Castiel and slowly tease with one slicked finger.

“Dean,” Castiel grunted.

“Mmm.” Dean’s waited just about as long as he is capable of waiting and presses into tight heat.

“Ah…” Castiel pants and closes his eyes. Dean kisses the angel again as he works, stretching and seeking.

“Ah!” Castiel cries out this time, thrusting forward, his erection nearly rock hard again with Dean’s new ministrations.

“Yes,” the angel groans.

Castiel is wet and hot and panting. Dean has three fingers in now and Castiel is more than ready. Dean pulls out carefully and rubs his slicked hand along his cock, gasping at his touch then without further warning lifts Castiel to straddle his waist and presses the angel back against the wall, using it to help him support their weight.

“Can you…?” Dean pants, shifting Castiel. The blue-eyed man reaches between their bodies and helps to position Dean’s cock at his waiting entrance. Dean’s head finally nudges the small pucker and he moans at the bliss of even that simple press.

“Ready?” Dean asks.

Castiel doesn’t answer verbally, he tightens his legs and raises himself with his hands on Dean’s shoulders, seating Dean more snuggly against his entrance and pressing down. Another groan is torn free from Dean’s throat as he eases into the slick heat.

“Fuck, Cas.”

“Dean…”

Dean presses Castiel tight against the wall again and begins to thrust. Castiel presses down. Castiel’s arms are locked tight around Dean’s shoulders as Dean fucks him, their bodies thumping against the wall of the soon-to-be living room, slick and furnace hot. Dean shifts, seeking again and he knows he has the nub of pleasure when Castiel’s heels dig into Dean’s lower back and the angel throws his head back against the wall.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Castiel cries, pressing down more urgently as Dean thrust up, his forehead pressed to Castiel’s shoulder, fingers probably tight to the point of bruising around Castiel’s thighs and the base of his ass.

“Oh, fuck, fuck… Cas,” Dean breathes, feeling his orgasm approaching at bullet-train speeds. “Stroke yourself for me.” Dean pulls away just enough to allow one of Castiel’s hands to slip between their bodies again and fist his cock.

“Yeah Cas… So close, Babe.” Dean thrusts harder and faster watching as Castiel jerks himself off to his second release of the afternoon in time with the undulating of their hips. It doesn’t take much after that, between Castiel’s tight heat and the visual of him bringing himself to completion. Dean is over the edge in a few short moments, hips jerking out of sync as each wave overtakes him.

Castiel groans as he feels Dean’s liquid release deep within and his hand gets more frantic on his dick, gasping quietly and bowing forward when his second orgasm hits, groaning Dean’s name low and husky.

Dean continues to hold Cas against the wall, even though his knees are jelly and Castiel’s heels are slowly slipping further down his back. Dean trusts Castiel not to let them topple over or crash to the floor and just pants against his angel’s shoulder. Castiel’s arms curl around Dean’s neck as he rests his cheek against Dean’s damp forehead.

Castiel trails one hand down and squeezes Dean’s bicep gently, before he shifts and begins to lower one leg. Dean nods, pulls out carefully and helps lower them both to the floor. Castiel takes over when his foot touches the wood and he eases his other leg off of Dean’s hip, guiding them to the floor the rest of the way. He continues to rest his back against the wall and Dean curls in between Castiel’s legs and against his chest, nuzzled under the angel’s chin.

Castiel holds Dean, resting his cheek once more on Dean’s head as he lets his eyes drift close. The angel snaps his eyes open again, when he hears and feels the hunter gently chuckle against his chest.

“What?” Castiel asked with a smile in his voice.

Dean chuckles a little louder. “Helluva way to break in the new homestead, huh Cas?”

“I’d say so,” Castiel agrees with a chuckle of his own.

Sitting as they are, they probably are the very picture of debauchery: Castiel sitting naked from the waist down on the floor. Dean, still mostly fully clothed and hanging limp out of his jeans.

Castiel doesn’t care though and Dean doesn’t give a fuck either. This is their house, their home – the two of them together. And to them, the picture his pretty damn near perfect.

**End**


End file.
